Thus the IUN Fought There
by RaidOptixz
Summary: It's 2020, the Lighthouse War is over but what happens when a gate appears out of nowhere in Selatapura and Roman-like soldiers and dragons come through. Well, the Empire is in for one hell of a surprise when they come across the Ace Pilot known as Trigger AKA Three Strikes. (Result of Challenge by TheAzureKnight) P.S. SPOILERS for Ace Combat 7
1. Flames of War Unleashed

Disclaimer: This fanfiction was a result of a challenge by TheAzureKnight for this crossover,

Ace Combat and Gate belong to their respective owners, I do NOT own Ace Combat or Gate, so please no copyright complaints.

WARNING: SPOILERS FOR PEOPLE WHO HAVEN'T PLAYED OR WATCHED Ace Combat 7!

Date: February 21, 2020

Selatapura, Gunther, Usea

It's been 3 months since the end of the Lighthouse War, the war ended in an Osean Victory, Erusean government fragmenting with the conservatives remaining, the radicals surrendering and the Princess setting up a provisional government for the refugees who made a settlement for themselves at the bottom of the space elevator which is near Selatapura. After the war, most of the Osean Military left Usea and only units attached to the IUN-PKF stayed in Usea. Trigger and Avril Mead stayed to help the Princess with the refugees, and over time Trigger bonded with Rosa and became close with her.

One day, a Usean Otaku by the name Youji Itami who is also a peacekeeper part of the IUN-PKF was on his way to the comic convention to buy Doujinshi when a gate appeared in the middle of a district in the city of Selatapura…

Everyone stood in shock at the gate which had appeared out of nothing when suddenly the gate opened to dragons and Roman-like soldiers coming through and attacking people. "What is this city made of metal and glass?", said the Imperial general in charge. "Sir, look at that", said an Imperial soldier pointing at the Lighthouse. The general replied, "Perfect we will take that structure after we are done with this city also take anyone that looks perfect for being a slave."

Meanwhile Itami noticed the commotion going down and saw 3 Imperial soldiers coming at him and other civilians. Itami took out a pistol that he kept with him and shot 2 soldiers and broke another's neck. Itami then said, "Everybody get to the stadium, it's your best option to survive."

At the Lighthouse, a certain ace pilot noticed the commotion in Selatapura and asked, "What's going on over there?" A person came up and screamed, "Dragons and men are attacking with swords!" Trigger realized the dragons would come to the Lighthouse after they were done attacking Selatapura, so he ran to the hangar to his F-22 Raptor and taxied out to the runway. "Control this is Strider 1 requesting permission for an emergency takeoff to deal with the threat at Selatapura." "Strider 1 this is the Control Tower, permission granted", replied the ATC. Trigger took off the runway and began flying towards Selatapura to deal with the dragons.

When Trigger got to Selatapura, he could hear the IUN Peacekeepers on the Radio say, "Look it's Three Strikes, he'll take care of these aggressors." Trigger saw the Imperial Soldiers charging at people and said, "Strider 1 Fox Two" and fired a missile at the Imperial soldiers. It caused massive casualties and then he came back around to strafe all the remaining soldiers with his guns and every surviving soldier died.

The IUN-PKF HQ in Selatapura radioed Trigger and said, "Good job Strider 1, now take care of the dragons also be advised our reinforcements will be coming in 5 minutes." Trigger responded, "Copy HQ" and broke off to engage the dragons. He saw a target designator laser from Itami on the dragons and fired 8AAM's at the dragons and killed them all.

IUN-PKF HQ radioed Trigger and said, "Strider 1 our reinforcements are here also the AO is clear." Trigger said, "Copy HQ" and took a look at the reinforcements. "This is AWACS Long Caster, HQ what's the situation" said Long Caster. HQ replied with, "Strider 1 took out all the enemies and cleared the AO." Trigger then said, "I wouldn't have been able to take out those dragons if Itami didn't use a target designator laser on those dragons."

Long Caster said, "Looks like my sandwich is ready also HQ requesting permission to land at the Airport." IUN-PKF HQ replies, "Copy Permission Granted." Trigger, Long Caster and the reinforcements landed at Selatapura Airport and went to debriefing.

"Thanks to the efforts of Trigger and 2nd Lt. Itami, the invaders have been driven off and all attackers have been eliminated, we are currently imposing a quarantine on the Gate that appeared in the middle of the district. Until then, standby for your next sortie and combat air patrol, dismissed", said the briefing officer."

"Man that was one hell of a day, anyways I better get back to the Lighthouse I'll be back tomorrow morning", said Trigger. Long Caster said, "Okay Trigger see you tomorrow."


	2. Aftermath of Selatapura Attack

Disclaimer: This fanfiction was a result of a challenge by TheAzureKnight for this crossover,

Ace Combat and Gate belong to their respective owners, I do NOT own Ace Combat or Gate, so please no copyright complaints.

WARNING: SPOILERS FOR PEOPLE WHO HAVEN'T PLAYED OR WATCHED Ace Combat 7!

Date: February 22, 2020

Selatapura, Gunther, Usea

After Trigger went back to the Lighthouse, the authorities of Selatapura and the IUN surveyed the damage done by the Imperial Army and began cleaning out the area that was attacked. It was decided that the IUN was going to host a public hearing 3 days after the attack to commemorate the efforts of Trigger and Itami.

Trigger woke up that day to find Rosa standing in his doorway. He said, "Morning Rosa". Rosa replied very darkly as a way to scare him, "Sleep well?" and then laughed. "Yeah and please don't do that again, it's creepy." Rosa then said, "Sorry." "Anyways I need to eat and then get to Selatapura to talk to the IUN and LRSSG. "Ok, I already made breakfast for you." Trigger looked at her and said, "You didn't have to do that, but thanks." Rosa said, "Well you are my boyfriend it's the least I could do for you."

Trigger ate breakfast then went into Selatapura by metro and when he got into the city he was met by Count and Avril at the train station. "Hey nice to see you again Trigger", said Count and bro-hugged Trigger. Trigger said, "Good to see you too Count, also hey Avril." Avril changed a bit after the war was over, she now had long hair with a bit of her hair dyed red, also she joined the IUN-PKF. Avril said, "Hey Trigger." Trigger then said, "Hey don't we have a small briefing about the attack today?" Count said, "Yeah, let's get to the GHQ."

The three of them got into a car and headed towards the GHQ. While in the car Trigger asked them, "What was the casualty count from yesterday's attack?" Avril responded with, "60 people are dead and 20 are injured and hospitalized right now, but honestly it could have been worse if you didn't show up to save the city." "I'm just doing my job for the people" said Trigger.

They got to the GHQ to find Long Caster waiting outside the door for them while eating a donut. "It's about time you got here guys" said Long Caster. He continued on, "Anyways you are just in time the briefing is about to start." The four of them headed inside to get to the briefing room.

The IUN briefing officer asked, "Is everyone here? Good. As you all know yesterday there was an attack on Selatapura which was quickly ended thanks to the efforts of Strider 1 and 2nd Lt. Itami." Pictures and live video of the attack appeared on the screen and the briefing officer continued with, "We still have not verified where the attackers came from but we most definitely know they aren't from this planet. The IUN will be hosting a public hearing in 3 days to commemorate the efforts of Trigger and Lt. Itami. After that, 2 weeks from now we will be launching an expeditionary force with Usean peacekeepers into that strange gate of the people of the Special Region, that's what we are calling it by the way. This will be a joint effort by Osean, Erusean and IUN forces, our numbers will be only at 10,000 when we get through that gate. Strider Squadron and Cyclops Squadron will remain here on standby, only Trigger will be going for now with Long Caster and Avril. The reason why is because we can only take 3 jets through along with an E-767 for now until we get a FOB and we need Trigger to attack the force that's possibly guarding the gate. As of today, you are being asked to prepare for war with whatever hostile force is beyond that gate, Remember We soar in the Skies to protect the sky in our dreams. Dismissed, that is all."

Everyone left the room except for Avril and the LRSSG. They stood around and talked for a bit and left the room. Trigger was walking beside Avril, when she asked him, "So what jets are you going to take with you to the Special Region?" Trigger replied with, "I'm probably going to take the F-22, Su-37, and open up the attack with the X-02s, the Strike Wyvern." "Ok, I'll get your planes ready for you" said Avril. "Thanks Avril" said Trigger. Avril asked, "Hey Trigger want to go to lunch with us into the city, you can bring Cossette with you if you want to?" Trigger thought about it for a minute and then responded with, "Sure I will go, just let me call her." "Ok I'll be in the car with Count and the others, take your time."

After Avril left, Trigger called Rosa on his phone and waited for her to pick up. "Hey Nathan (BTW Nathan is Trigger's real name in my story), what's up, why did you call me?" asked Rosa.

Nathan said, "Avril asked me to lunch and said I could bring you along if I wanted to, so you want to go to lunch with me? Rosa said happily, "Sure, I'd love to." I will text you the name of the restaurant, meet us there at about 12:00 ok?" Rosa responded with, "I'll be there, see you later Mister Pilot with the Three Strikes!" and then hung up the phone.


	3. IUN Enters a New World

**Disclaimer: This fanfiction was a result of a challenge by TheAzureKnight for this crossover,**

**Ace Combat and Gate belong to their respective owners, I do NOT own Ace Combat or Gate, so please no copyright complaints. **

**WARNING: SPOILERS FOR PEOPLE WHO HAVEN'T PLAYED OR WATCHED Ace Combat 7!**

Date: February 22, 2020

Trigger and the others went out to lunch in Selatapura with the Princess at a Osean-Erusean style restaurant and while they were eating they discussed their orders and what the coalition will do with peace negotiations.

Rosa said, "Before you guys invited me to lunch, I was in a meeting with other IUN, Osean and Erusean officials and they said the exact same thing you were told in your briefing." Avril asked, "Really? So are they going to try and initiate peace negotiations?" Rosa responded with, "Yes, they will try to negotiate, we don't want another war if we can avoid it."

Rosa paused for a bit before she continued on with, "I'm going to the special region to help with the negotiations when they begin also to represent Erusea." Trigger asked, "So who is representing Usea when the negotiations happen?" Rosa answered with, "Koji Sugawara is representing Usea." Count asked, "Who is he?" "He was the ISAF ambassador to Erusea and also was the IUN's advisor to Erusea when dealing with Free Erusea" said Rosa. Long Caster said, "Yeah, he's currently one of the IUN's ambassadors, also I heard he met and advised Mobius One at one point in his career."

After lunch everyone went out into the city to hang for a bit before splitting up to return back to the base and the Lighthouse to rest up for the coming days. Trigger and Rosa basically hung around their shared home for the next couple of days.

Three Days later

February 25, 2020

Trigger and Rosa were headed into Selatapura to the IUN's HQ for the commemoration event for Trigger and 2nd Lt. Itami. When they got there it was packed with people from the news networks from all over world, so they had to rush in very quickly.

The commemoration ceremony began 30 minutes after they got there. The IUN officials said, "Captain Lanner, 2nd Lt. Itami, thanks to your efforts multiple people were saved from the attack that happened 3 days ago. Without you two we would have lost more people in the attack."

The IUN official said, "Captain Lanner step forward." Trigger stepped forward and gave a salute and said, "Sir!" The IUN official said, "As a reward for your help, you are being rewarded with the IUN Medal of Honor." Trigger took the medal, stepped back and gave a salute. Cameras flashed and the IUN official said, "Lt. Itami step forward." "Sir!", said Itami. The IUN official, "As a gift for your help, you are being promoted to 1st Lieutenant." Itami took the promotion and stepped back while giving a salute. The officials saluted both Trigger and Itami back then left the room. Cameras also took pictures of this and while this was happening both of them left the room.

After the ceremony they went back to the IUN base with the LRSSG and Rosa. Rosa left to go speak with the IUN, Osean and Erusean officials in charge of the coalition. Trigger took a second to go to the hangar to check on the planes he requested with Avril. They both got to the hangar and looked at the planes.

Avril said, "You didn't tell me what special weapons you wanted on the Wyvern." Trigger responded with, "Oh yeah, I forgot! Anyways I want EML as the special weapon" Avril said, "Ok thanks for telling me, also Long Caster told me to go see him for your unit assignment." Trigger said, "Ok I will go see him, see you later Avril" and left the hangar.

Trigger walked for a bit until he got to Long Caster who was just casually eating a sandwich. Long Caster said, "Oh so Avril told you to see me, anyways you are being assigned to Recon Team 3." Trigger said, "Thanks Long Caster, oh by the way can I see the roster for the team?" "Sure, here have a look" said Long Caster who then handed Trigger a clipboard with the roster sheet. Trigger took a look at the sheet and scanned the names until he saw Itami's name.

Trigger said, "Hey Long Caster, is this the Itami that helped me out during the attack." "Oh yeah, that's the one that helped you" said Long Caster. Trigger said, "I want to meet with them, do you know where their barracks are?" Long Caster answered with, "Their barracks are at then base of the control tower." "Ok thanks Long Caster", said Trigger and he left to go to Recon Team 3's barracks.

When Trigger got to their barracks he was met by one of the privates in Recon Team 3, after introducing himself, he told him he was joining their team and that he was their air support during their recon expedition in the Special Region so that he wanted to meet the team.

The private led Trigger inside and said to everyone, "Everyone our new team member is here, he wanted to come and introduce himself so get over here."

Everyone lined up and Trigger shook everyone's hands and the people that stood out the most besides Itami were Kuwahara, Nishina, Tomita, Kuribayashi, Kurokawa, and Kurata.

He then introduced himself, "I'm your air support during the recon missions we will be doing in the Special Region, my name and rank is Captain Nathan Lanner, my TAC name is Trigger, also I lead Strider Squadron." Kuribayashi went wide-eyed and said, "Wait a minute, you're Trigger, the Pilot with the Three Strikes and the guy who ended the war?" Trigger responded with, "Yes, I'm the Pilot with the Three Strikes." Kuribayashi then fell on the ground clutching her head in awe and said, "I can't believe I'm meeting Trigger, the Pilot with the Three Strikes." Trigger then responded with, "Umm…can you please get off the ground Kuribayashi?" Kuribayashi then stood up and said, "Sorry sir." Trigger said, "Oh Itami thanks for helping me out that day in Selatapura." "Not a problem Captain" said Itami.

Trigger said, "Glad I could meet everyone although I wish this was under different circumstances, now I will be seeing you guys again in 2 weeks." Trigger saluted the team and the team saluted back, after that he left the barracks.

Meanwhile…There was a meeting between Rosa, IUN, Osean and Erusean officials. They were deciding on who they should send to lead the research team in the Special Region when an Osean and an Erusean official suggested Dr. Schroeder. Everyone thought about it and decided that he would be the best choice to lead the team.

Time Skip: 2 weeks later

Date: March 7, 2020

Location: Harling Memorial District, Selatapura, Gunther, Usea

Today was the day for the IUN-PKF coalition to enter the gate to respond to the attack. Everyone was at the district getting ready to enter the Gate when the Princess took the stand to give a speech to the troops and during the speech she wished them to be brave, safe, and strong.

Trigger was already in the skies with his X-02s when Rosa was giving her speech and he was prepared to fly into the gate and waiting for the IUN to give the order to fly in.

"Hey Trigger" said Count. Trigger said, "Yeah?" Count said, "Good luck, also don't worry the skies here will be safe when your gone" Count then flew off to return to the base. "Strider 1, you have permission to enter the gate, also good luck" said the IUN-PKF HQ. "Copy HQ, Strider 1 to all units I'm entering the gate now" said Trigger as he put the afterburners to full blast and flew into the Gate. It was a few minutes later when the IUN-PKF forces started moving in after Trigger entered the Gate.

It took nearly an hour for Trigger and the IUN-PKF's forces to get through to the other side. When they got through to the other side, Trigger saw the enemy forces on the bottom of the hill and said, "All units prepare for combat, enemy forces spotted!" The forces tanks and troops got ready to engage the Imperial Army and as they were Trigger requested to attack the enemy.

Trigger asked, "Permission to engage?" "Granted" said Long Caster who was on the ground.

At the bottom of the hill the enemy commander said, "The enemy is here, smother them into the ground." The enemy got ready for combat but as they did they saw an explosion land near them and the infantry men began panicking. The enemy commander looked up and said, "By the Gods, what the hell is that" as he was looking at Trigger's Wyvern. But before he could get his answer Trigger had killed him with missiles and guns.

"All enemy units have been eliminated" said Long Caster. "Ok can you find a spot for me to land?" asked Trigger. Long Caster said, "Go to these coordinates, the scouts that were sent through before us have a VTOL spot for your plane." Trigger said, "Wilco, over" and moved to the spot that was half a mile from the hill.

The securing of the Alnus was complete and the IUN-PKF forces suffered no casualties at all.

It would take 10 days for the Empire to find out what happened at the hill but by the time they would find out it would be futile for the Empire's forces and allies to win but they didn't know that yet.


End file.
